thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twiga’s Herd
Twiga's Herd is a herd of giraffes that live in the Pride Lands. History The Lion Guard “The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar” While playing baobab ball, Kion and Bunga pass through the herd. “Fuli's New Family” The herd appears briefly during "My Own Way". “The Imaginary Okapi” Twiga appears during "Life in the Pride Lands", along with two other giraffes. “Never Roar Again” After Zazu informs Kion that a rockslide had separated the giraffes from their watering hole, Kion leads his friends to help the giraffes, with Ono being forcibly pushed out by Zazu. When the Guard reaches the giraffes, Beshte comments that they're all waiting patiently, and Fuli remarks that that won't last long. Shingo and Twiga notice Ono's predicament, and tease him over it, prompting Fuli to genuinely come to Ono's defense, and Bunga to unintentionally worsen the situation. Bunga uruges Kion to use the Roar to clear the rocks away, but Kion refuses, traumatized by a previous occurrence involving his mother. He asks Beshte to move the rocks, and Beshte complies, once he had finished, the herd rushes to drink. “The Golden Zebra” When a drought hits the Pride Lands, Shingo argues with Vuruga Vuruga's Herd over who should have the next drink, worried that they'll miss out entirely. Kion tries to calm them, but is ultimately forced to seek advice from his father regarding the situation. Later, having found a solution, the Lion Guard leads the herds through the Back Lands, where they are introduced to Dhahabu the golden zebra, who welcomes them into her watering hole, on the condition that they frolic and romp. They accept her proposal, and enjoy the water. “The Scorpion's Sting” Twiga's herd attends the Kumbuka celebration. “The Kilio Valley Fire” After Ma Tembo's herd is ousted from Kilio Valley from a fire, Kion requests that the herd temporarily stay with Twiga and her giraffes. At first, Twiga is receptive to the elephants staying in her home, but once they start eating entire branches off of the trees, she appeals to Kion to take them elsewhere. “Beshte and the Beast” The herd go to drink from the Watering Hole, but they are frightened away by the arrival of Shujaa. Kion sends Beshte and Ono to calm the giraffes. "The Queen’s Visit" Twiga’s Herd is amongst the gathered Pride Landers waiting to see Dhahabu and her herd. “The Fall of Mizimu Grove” Twiga’s Herd attends Makini‘s Mpando Mpaya at Mizimu Grove. When the Army of Scar attacks, Twiga’s Herd joins forces with the other Pride Landers to help defeat the army. They are startled when Scar appears, and reveals his plan to the Pride Landers. When Scar’s spirit disappears, Twiga’s Herd joins the other herds in fleeing the grove. When the Lion Guard stops them, Simba explains the situation to the Pride Landers. The next morning, Kion takes the Pride Landers to Mizimu Grove, and shows them Makini’s sapling, which had survived the attack on Mizimu Grove. He tells the Pride Landers that the Lion Guard would be there to protect them from Scar’s attacks. Twiga’s Herd agrees to remain in the Pride Lands. “Fire from the Sky” Twiga's herd sees fire dropping from the sky. The Lion Guard comes to help and gets them to safety. Later the herd is seen when Ono and Anga fly across the Pride Lands. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Twiga's Herd says goodbye to the Lion Guard and Makini as they begin the journey to the Tree of Life. "Return to the Pride Lands" Twiga's Herd attends Kion and Rani's marriage ceremony, and Kion's coronation. Named Members Twiga Twiga is the leader of the herd. Shingo Shingo is a member of the herd. Juhudi Juhudi is a member of the herd. She’s the daughter of Twiga. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Twiga’s Herd, add it to this list. * Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Giraffes Category:Pride Landers